Unbelievable
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: The sequel to Good Directions. It's all fluff! Blaine and Kurt's life change for the better!


**A/N: So, here it is. The sequel to 'Good Directions'. I know I left it wide open, and I understand that. But trust me when I tell you, I did it so I could pick it up at the spot I am. The song used is 'Unbelievable' by Josh Gracin. Again, I don't own Blaine or Kurt, though I'd like too. That's Ryan's job. And once again, I could write them better. And, Happy Klaineaversary everyone! **

_Undeniable_

_So incredible_

_Simply wonderful_

_You're beautiful_

_Everything I am_

_And I wanna be_

_You see in me_

Kurt Hummel looked over at the sleeping form next to him. Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend, was laying there with his arm draped over his eyes. Kurt couldn't remember how his whole life fell into place at the exact moment it did, but Kurt knew that if he didn't make Blaine his…he'd lose him. He thought back to that day a year and a half ago, when his whole life changed.

**A year and a half previously:**

"_I'm Kurt Hummel. So fantastic to meet you."_

_Kurt said to Blaine as he extended his hand to him. Blaine shook his hand and knew the sparks were there. He walked over to Kurt and leaned against his car, knowing full well that Lorelai was there. He was going to thank his mama profusely for this later, and he watched as Lorelai got out of the car._

"_This is where I stop. Blaine, take your time coming back."_

_She said, winking and getting into the flatbed truck. She drove off, leaving Blaine and Kurt to talk. Blaine walked over to Kurt and leaned against the Mercedes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Kurt._

"_I'm sorry about Mama, she's a little pushy."_

"_No, it's okay. Your mom is absolutely delightful."_

"_I know. She's also super protective of both myself and my older brother Cooper. So, what brings you down here to Texas?"_

"_I'm driving through. Going to a fashion show. I'm a fashion designer."_

"_Ahh. Do I know the label?"_

"_No, I'm still a relatively small market. You know H. for Diane von Furstenburg?"_

"_Do I?"_

_Blaine turned around and showed Kurt the jeans. The label was H. It was his fashion line. His heart stopped as Kurt studied his ass and how perfect they looked on him. Blaine caught on to him quickly and grinned._

"_Kurt, you enjoying the sight?"_

"_Yes. But back to my original thought. I'm the H."_

_And he watched as Blaine dropped his jaw. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. He knew he was in the presence of greatness. He'd seen Kurt's designs and fell instantly for the line. But he was even more smitten with Kurt himself…_

And that's how they'd gotten together. And Kurt had dropped his whole life. He'd become jaded with the fashion world at that point, and had wanted to do something completely different with his life. So, he'd gone to California, dropped off his fashions and promptly left the fashion world, never looking back. It was Blaine's birthday today. He was going to do something special for Blaine. He watched as Blaine rolled over and clutched his pillow. Kurt slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He looked out the window of his south Texas home and smiled. He never thought he'd be living in the desert, but he loved it. As long as he were with Blaine, it didn't matter. Kurt walked into their spacious kitchen and went to the coffee pot. He flipped it on, then dialed the numbers that he'd gotten out of Blaine's cell phone.

_I wanna touch your skin_

_Till it feels like a sin_

_And take you places_

_That you've never been_

_Oh baby, this is real_

_The way you make me feel_

_Unbelievable_

Blaine looked at the empty spot next to him. He knew that Kurt was an early riser, and knew that he was still on the board of directors of Hummel fashions. He was also finalizing the sale of his company, and then they were taking over the store from his mom. Blaine hadn't realized that his life would be so drastically different when he'd met Kurt. But it was. Blaine had graduated from NYU and was now teaching music in a middle school. He was so happy in his life. He smelled the coffee wafting in from the kitchen, and knew that Kurt wasn't conducting business today. He'd never remembered to set the coffee pot when he was. Blaine stretched and walked into the kitchen. He saw his beloved sitting there reading the paper and balancing a box on his knee. Blaine remembered the date and groaned loudly. He'd forgotten today was his birthday.

"Hey baby."

"Hello beautiful."

Kurt said, as Blaine leaned down to kiss him. Kurt smiled as he broke the kiss a few minutes later. Blaine had made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Blaine knew that he'd never find out if he didn't ask, so he did.

"What's the box for?"

"That is one half of your Birthday present Blaine. It isn't everyday one turns twenty-six."

"I get two presents?"

"Sort of. But, the other present is being delivered later today."

Kurt said with a gleam in his eye. Blaine knew that look. That was the look that Kurt wore when he had something big planned. Something was going down tonight, and he didn't know what…but with Kurt planning it, it had to be something big.

"Other present?"

"Yes Blaine, other present. Now sit and eat. We've got a busy day ahead of us. You're off this summer. No summer school, no nothing. Just us. So, let me preface this gift by saying you're the man I love. You're the man I can't wait to live my life with. You're the man I support. I'm so proud to be yours."

Kurt said, handing the box to Blaine. Blaine put his coffee cup down and shoved his oatmeal aside. He took the wrapping paper off of the box and noticed it had come in a Hummel designs box. He sighed, because he knew what it was. Or at least he thought he did. He opened it and gasped. There was a document inside. He opened the document and read it and gasped. His eyes widened and there were tears in it.

"Really?"

Kurt just nodded and smiled at his boyfriend warmly. This was what they'd wanted together, and they were getting their wishes granted. After almost two years of being together and a battle just as long, it felt like things were falling into place. Blaine kissed his boyfriend and smiled.

"I got the final approval yesterday. We're ready for this."

Kurt said, smiling. He knew that the other half of his surprise was going to be even bigger. Blaine looked completely mind boggled at that point, and Kurt smiled at him. Things were going to be so much better now, and their lives complete.

_Got your breath on my skin_

_And the taste of your kiss_

_Every inch and every curve_

_Late at night can't believe_

_When you lay next to me_

_Cause I know this is more _

_Than I deserve_

Blaine and Kurt spent most of the day preparing for Blaine's birthday party tonight. They'd been working on it all week. They were actually getting married that night, but nobody knew that but them. Kurt had a couple surprises up his sleeve for Blaine, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Blaine was in the living room on the phone when a car pulled into their driveway. He'd recognized that car. He watched as Kurt emerged into the living room to gauge his reaction. Blaine walked over to the door and threw it open. He walked onto the porch and watched as not only his brother stepped out of the car, but the adoption specialist. Cooper's girlfriend Sallie Ann was the adoption specialist. Kurt had joined him on the porch and it was now or never. Cooper hadn't seen them in almost nine months, but that was okay. This surprise was worth it.

"Hello boys. Are you ready to say hello to your daughter?"

Blaine nodded and watched as Cooper took a struggling infant out of the back of the car. Blaine watched as Cooper brought the baby over to them and lay her in Kurt's arms. Blaine hugged his brother and then walked over to his daughter and his future husband.

"Cooper, Sallie. Thank you. This is an amazing birthday gift. Our daughter is a treasure. And we can't thank you enough."

"Hey, you guys proved to the agency you wanted this. The agency gave you what you wanted. So, we'll see all three of you tonight."

Cooper said, waving. He and Sallie headed back into the car and drove off. Blaine kissed Kurt, then kissed their new daughter on her forehead. They were going to spend the rest of the day bonding with their baby daughter Kaili. Kaili Anastasia Anderson. Blaine didn't know if this day could get any better.

_Got your breath on my skin_

_And the taste of your kiss_

_Every inch and every curve_

_Late at night can't believe_

_When you lay next to me_

_Cause I know this is more_

_Than I deserve_

_Undeniable_

_So incredible_

_Simply wonderful_

_You're beautiful_

_Unmistakable_

_The way you make me feel_

_Unbelievable_

"We have an announcement to make!"

Kurt announced to the people who were gathered at Blaine's birthday party-slash their wedding. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kurt who was conspicuously missing Blaine. Kurt knew where he was, and that warmed his heart.

"Thank you all for coming. You guys were amazing at our wedding, and we love you for sharing our love with us, even though you didn't know. Blaine and I have been planning something for the last year. We knew we wanted to do it six months after we got together. We started the process. We are pleased to announce the addition to our family. Our daughter, Kaili Anastasia Anderson."

And Blaine came out, holding the baby in his arms. Everyone gasped and started clapping. After all the shit that they had been through separately, being together had healed them. Lorelai and Cooper walked over to them and hugged them. All of their friends were there. Kurt and Blaine's life was complete. And that was all they needed.

**A/N: Like the surprise? I'm the author and I'm sobbing my eyes out over this! So, read and review it! Klisses!**


End file.
